fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of cultural references in Five Nights at Freddy's
List of cultural references in Five Nights at Freddy's: *''The Ring ''- When Freddy Fazbear are running into a haunted house with Samara Morgan in it. *''The Wizard of Oz ''- When a haunted house has a striking resemblance to Dorothy's farmhouse. *''Pippi Longstocking ''- When Chica has are dressed like as Pippi Longstocking. *''Coraline ''- When Bonnie finding a little small dark brown secret door with a dark purple tunnel in it. *''Alice in Wonderland ''and Phineas and Ferb ''- When Freddy Fazbear eating a dark brown cookie called Eat Me and Freddy Fazbear has turned into Candace Flynn. *''Family Guy, The Simpsons ''and ''Doc McStuffins ''- When Freddy Fazbear has a picture of the Griffins family, the Simpsons family and the McStuffins family. *Grizzy and The Lemmings '''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy finding a dark red alarm clock, a plush toys version of Grizzy and the Lemmings can be seen in a box. *''Winx Club ''- When Chica's short two pigtails hairstyle has a striking resemblance to Musa's short two pigtails hairstyle. *''Tangled ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are running into Princess Rapunzel's giant tall huge locked tower. *''Barbie of Swan Lake ''- When Chica's dress gown has a striking resemblance to Princess Odette's dress gown. *''Masha and The Bear ''- When Freddy Fazbear has a dark brown book titled Masha and The Bear. *''Toy Story ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has a Jessie the Cowgirl doll can be seen in a dark brown box. *''Shrek ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has turned into Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona and Lord Farquaad. *''The Smurfs ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Smurfette and Papa Smurf. *'''''Frozen - When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf the Snowman, Sven and Anna. *''Shimmer and Shine ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Shimmer, Shine, Nahal and Tala. *''Inside Out ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Joy, Sadness, Fear and Disgust. *''UP ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are falling, Mr. Carl Fredricksen's house with balloons can be seen in the background. *''SpongeBob SquarePants ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks and Mr. Krabs. *''Betty Boop ''- When Chica's dark red dress gown has a striking resemblance to Betty Boop's dark red dress gown. *''Monsters, Inc. ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as James P. Sulley Sullivan, Randall Boggs, Boo and Henry J. Waternoose. *''Wissper ''- When Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie are fighting in the security room, a little 11-year-old teenage girl with a long straight thin knee-length dark blue hair is styled into a two long pigtails braideds hairstyles and two light green eyes has a striking resemblance to Wissper can be seen on the right monitor in the security room. *''The Slender Man ''- When Freddy Fazbear has are dressed like as The Slender Man. *''Milo Murphy's Law ''- When Freddy Fazbear finding a new little toy doll, a plush toys version of Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood and Diogee can be seen in a box. *''Johnny Test ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Johnny Test, Dukey Test, Mary Test and Susan Test. *''Johnny Bravo ''- When Freddy Fazbear has are dressed like as Johnny Bravo. *''The Littlest Pet Shop ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are walking, Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Zoe Trent, Minka Mark, Penny Ling and Pepper Clark are walking can be seen in the background. *''Space Goofs ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has entering into a dollhouse has a striking resemblance to Etno, Bud, Gorgious, Candy and Stereo's aliens house. *''Oggy and The Cockroaches ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has entering into a evil angry haunted house named Russell has a striking resemblance to Oggy's house. *''The Fairly OddParents! ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Sparky. *''Child's Play ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has a new little evil angry toy doll has a striking resemblance to Chucky from the Child's Play ''live-action horror movie film media franchise series. *Zig and Sharko ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Zig the Hyena, Sharko the Great White Shark, Marina the Mermaid and Bernie the Hermit Crab. *''The Pink Panther ''- When Freddy Fazbear has are dressed like as The Pink Panther. *''The Tracey Ullman Show ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are haunted by a ghosts version of the old Tracey Ullman Simpsons 1987 shorts family. *''Missing Link, 'Horrid Henry, ''Mr. Bean'', ''Tom and Jerry ''and ''Ice Age ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are looking at a little dark brown bigfoot/sasqutach, a little adult man with a short straight thin ear-length dark black hair, a little boy with a short straight thin chin-length dark brown hair, a little dark brown squrriel and a little light blue cat has a striking resemblance to Mr. Link/Susan, Mr. Bean, Horrid Henry, Scrat and Tom the Cat. *The Loud House '''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are playing Luna Loud's dark purple rock bands electric guitar. *''ParaNorman ''- When Freddy Fazbear and Chica has are dressed like as Norman Babcock and Aggie Prenderghast. *''Gravity Falls ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Dipper Pines, Grunkle Stan, Mabel Pines and Soos Ramirez. *''Star Wars ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Princess Leia and Darth Vader. *''Tarzan ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy has are dressed like as Tarzan, Clayton, Jane Porter and Kerchak. *''Brother Bear ''- When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica has are dressed like as Kenai, Koda and Nita. *''The Jungle Book ''- When Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie has are dressed like as Mowgli and Baloo. Category:Lists